Story of me
by ChoRara
Summary: No summary


Namaku Joy. Sebenarnya nama asliku itu Park Soo-young, tetapi aku lebih senang jika dipanggil Joy, karena Joy adalah nama yang diberikan oleh orang tua ku. Ibu ku bilang panggilan Joy diberikan kepada ku agar aku selalu bahagia. Aku memiliki ketakutan yang besar terhadap darah, mungkin agak aneh, tapi jika melihat darah walau hanya setetes, aku bisa langsung menangis. Ini semua bermula ketika aku masih sekolah di Junior Highschool.

Aku sedang mengerjakan pr ku ketika aku mendengar suara keributan dari lantai bawah. Karena rasa penasaran yang besar aku, memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Belum sempat aku bangun dari tempat duduk ku, pintu kamarku sudah di buka secara paksa oleh ibu ku. Beliau langsung menggendongku dan menaruhku di dalam lemari. "tetap disini Joy." Ucap ibuku seraya memeluk ku erat seolah olah itu adalah pelukan terakhir yang akan ia berikan untuk ku.

Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun ibu langsung menutup pintu lemari. "pergi kau berengsek!" itu suara ayah, aku melihat kejadian itu melalui sedikit celah lemari. Ayahku sedang melawan sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam dan membawa senjata tajam. Aku tau apa yang terjadi, orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu adalah penjahat! Aku ingin keluar dari lemari ini, tapi sepertinya ibu menahan lemari ini dengan tubuhnya.

Aku menutup mulutku agar teriakan ku tidak keluar, salah satu penjahat itu berdiri di belakang ayahku. Ia menancapkan pisaunya pada tubuh ayah. Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya. Benar dugaanku mereka jahat. Orang orang itu berjalan kearah lemari yang sedang ku tempati, mungkin menghampiri ibu lebih tepatnya. Salah seorang dari mereka langsung menusuk tubuh ibu ku dengan pisaunya.

"ambil semua barang berharga dirumah ini." orang jahat itu meninggalkan kamarku. Setelah yakin mereka semua telah pergi, aku keluar dari lemari dan menghampiri tubuh ibu ku yang penuh darah. Aku menangis melihat darah di sekujur ibuku. Ibu menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipiku dengan tangannya yang kotor karena darah, membuat pipiku sedikit mempunyai noda darah. "jangan menangis Joy, kau harus selalu ceria." Ucapnya lirih, membuat aku menahan tangisan ku. "maaf tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu yang berikutnya..." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ibu tidak lagi bernafas. Aku panik, berkali kali aku melakukan CPR kepada ibuku, berharap ibu masih bisa terselamatkan, namun jantung ibuku tidak juga berdetak.

Aku menangis dan menghampiri tubuh ayahku yang terluka lebih parah dari ibu, aku menangis meraung raung di kamar yang hampir penuh oleh darah itu, berharap agar orang tua ku mendengarku menangis dan memeluk ku, mengatakan bahwa ini tidak nyata, ini hanya halusinasiku. Tiba tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun disebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih, aku yakin ini bukan kamarku. Aku mengerjap kan mataku, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mataku. Aku sedikit meringis ketika aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku. Aku melihat sebuah jarum yang menusuk tangan kiri ku, jadi ini yang membuat tanganku sakit? Aku ingin mencabut nya namun sebuah suara menghentikan tindakan ku. "kau sudah bangun Joy?" tanya bibi Tan. Aku mengangguk. "ini dimana?" tanyaku kepada bibi Tan. Bibi Tan mengelus rambut ku, ia tersenyum menenangkan, tapi lebih bagus senyuman milik Eomma.

"Ah, ibu!" aku berteriak membuat bibi Tan tersentak kaget. "dimana ibu dan ayah?" aku hampir menangis ketika menanyakan itu. Bibi Tan memeluk ku. Ia mengusap punggungku. Aku tidak mengerti, aku kan bertanya bukan minta dipeluk. "bibi Tan... ibu dan ayah dimana?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku, kali ini aku sudah menangis. Bibi Tan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku terus menangis dipelukan bibi Tan hingga aku tertidur.

~beberapa minggu kemudian~

Aku tinggal di rumah bibi Tan sekarang, bibi Tan bilang bahwa ibu dan ayah ku sudah berada di surga sekarang. Ia bilang bahwa ibu dan ayah tewas terbunuh oleh para penjahat itu, bibi Tan menyuruhku agar memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama' karena mulai sekarang aku adalah anaknya. Terkadang aku memanggilnya bibi Tan, karena belum terbiasa memanggil mama.

~23 Desember~

"Joy-ya!" bibi Tan memanggilku dari arah dapur. "ya?" aku segera menghampiri bibi Tan, aku bisa melihat black forest yang terdapat lilin berangka 14 di atasnya. Aku mengrenyit bingung melihat kue itu, apa ini hari ulang tahun bibi Tan? "Joy-ya... duduklah." Aku menuruti perintah bibi Tan, atau mama ku.

Bibi Tan mulai menyalakan lilin yang berada di atas kue black forest itu. Ia menyodorkan kue itu kepada ku. "make a wish Joy." Bibi Tan tersenyum ketika aku menatapnya bingung. "ini tanggal 23 Desember Joy..." ucpanya lembut. Aku menjadi murung, kenapa di ulang tahun ke 14 ku ini ibu dan ayah tidak ada disampingku? Dulu setiap aku ulang tahun mereka pasti mengajakku ke Lotte World.

Bibi Tan yang melihat aku murung mengelus rambut ku dan memeluk ku, ia mengecup kedua pipiku persis seperti yang selalu ibu dan ayah lakukan jika aku ulang tahun, tetapi rasanya berbeda. Bibi Tan memberikan aku sebuah kotak berwarna silver dengan pita di atasnya. "untuk mu Joy..." aku segera membuka kado itu dan melihat sebuah liontin berbentuk bintang dengan sebuah bulatan kecil di tengahnya. Aku juga membaca surat yang terdapat dalam kado itu.

" _Joy-ya... happy birthday ^^ ini ulang tahunmu ke 14 kan? Kkk~ ibu dan ayah harap agar kau menjadi anak yang penurut, baik hati, kuat, dan cerdas ya. Mungkin ibu dan ayah tidak ada disampingmu saat kau ulang tahun, karena kami akan pergi keluar kota, kkk~ jangan rindukan kami ya._

 _Joy-ya, kami berharap saat kami pergi kau makan dengan teratur, kau tau fisikmu itu lemah kan? Jadi, jangan sampai telat makan! Dan juga, kau jangan pernah membenci anak-anak yang selalu mengejekmu itu, ibu tidak suka anak pendendam, kkk~_

 _Jika seseorang berbuat jahat padamu, kau harus memaafkannya ya? Jangan menyimpan dendam dalam hatimu, kau kan anak baik. Kkk~ we love you..._

 _Your mom & dad."_

Aku menangis membaca surat itu, kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? aku menghapus kasar air mataku dan memakai liontin itu. Aku akan selalu menjaga liontin ini, karena ini pemberian terakhir dari ibu dan ayah... I love you, mom, dad...

THE END


End file.
